


Pistols and Poisons

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity, Pirates, Plots, Revenge, no powers, ships, slight swearing - it's Harry's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: Mistaken for the bride of the Prince of Auradon, Evie finds herself kidnapped by the crew of The Rising Tide and its notorious Captain, Harry Hook. Despite the dangers, Evie is determined to escape and warn her friend of the pirate's plot.





	1. Entwined Fates

Harry Hook was ten years old when he lost his father and the only home he had ever known. 

He stood on the enemies ship in sombre silence, thick metal restraints chaffing his wrists and his ankles. His eyes were glazed over as he watched the crackling fire devour his father's ship,  _The Jolly Roger_. The old ship creaked and groaned as though in pain, like the dying screeches of some titanic beast from the deep. The masts were snapping like twigs, the sails sizzling away inch by inch, the main deck caving in and the outer shell of the vessel bursting and exploding as the flames reached the supply of gunpowder below deck. The night was so dark that one couldn't tell where the sea ended and the sky started. In this endless merging of sea and sky, for once in its life, _The Jolly Roger_ was the brightest thing there was, brighter than even it's Captain's favourite star, the first star to the right. 

Fleetingly, Harry's eye's searched the dark waters were the flames light shimmered across the choppy waves. He wondered if any of the crew had escaped the wreckage, forced to dive into the frigid waters. In the entanglement of darkness and waves, he could see no survivors, only burning driftwood and barrels. He wasn't sure if he prefered the thought of them having died at the hands of the enemies pistols and swords and canons, perishing among the flames of their vessel, or drowning in the icy waters when their energy finally relented and they succumbed to Posideon's watery hold. 

How could everything go so wrong? His father never lost a fight.  _Never_. Captain James Hook was the most fearsome and crafty pirate to ever sail the seven seas. No one could outsmart or beat him. He was a genius when it came to picking his battles. And yet... this time he had been wrong. 

"What'll we do with the boy, Sir?" a grave voice whispered behind him, one of the gits of the enemy ship who had hauled him out of the water.  

"He's a pirate. We'll do to him what we do to all pirates," another man's voice replied. His voice was calm and neutral, as though commenting on something as trivial and obvious as the weather.  

"He's a child, Lord Beckett! How can we-"

"A pirates a pirate no matter what age they are. It'll send a message to all out there that ever even think to attack a ship of Queen Grinhilda!"

Queen Grinhilda? Was that who owned the ship? Harry paled, finding it hard to swallow. What could have possessed his father to think that this was a good idea? That wretched Queen's ships were infamous for being heavily armed and manned by the Navy's finest elite. Going against them was suicide! No matter how hard times were for pirates, the Queen's ship's were not an option to target. He may only be a cabin boy, but even he knew that! No matter how good a pirate his father was, even he couldn't have gone up against something like this. 

Someone grabbed Harry by the scruff of his white shirt and threw him to his knees. He landed in front of another man. Harry grunted, glaring up at the older sailor. He seemed to be the captain, Lord Beckett the other man had addressed him as. He was tall and imposing, wearing a fancy blue suit and a ridiculous white wig under his hat. Harry knew the man looking down his nose at him had to be one of those snobby rich folks, one who had life handed to them on a silver platter. He most likely only became captain thanks to his family connections, probably hadn't earned the right like his father had. 

"You young Sir, are guilty of piracy and attacking a vessel of Queen Grinhilda, an act otherwise known as treason. Therefore, it is convenient upon me to carry out a suitable justice. The Queen has decreed that all pirates must be killed on sight. In the name of her Majesty, Queen Grinhilda, I, Lord Cutler Beckett, must sentence you to death." 

Harry's eyes widened and his chest heaved painfully. He bared his teeth at the man, jumping to his feet and taking a step forward, trying to come across as threateningly as he could. He doubted it did much good. He was only a small child, barely reaching the height of Beckett's waist. His clothes were dirty and drenched, his long hair plastered messily to his face. He was also chained and unarmed. What threat could he possibly be? Despite this, Harry couldn't help but try and square up to the Lord, his temper always getting the better of him. 

"Ye bast-"

Harry's curse at the Lord was interrupted when another sailor slapped him across the head, knocking him to the deck. Harry's glare turned murderous, his teeth clenched and lips pulled back in a snarl. With what little strength he had left, Harry pushed himself to his feet again and lunged for the Lord. His chains rattled as two sailors grabbed them, harshly pulling him away and forcing him to his knees again. 

 _Damn it_ , Harry cursed, wincing when the sailors grabbed him by his arms. Their grips were painful, their nails digging painfully into his skin. 

"You'll show Lord Beckett the respect he deserves, boy!" one of the sailor's holding him back hissed. 

As the Lord stepped closer Harry spat at his feet. 

 _There's all the respect ye deserve,_  Harry thought bitterly, his eyes trained on the man before him. 

"Poor show young man, try and die with a little dignity," Lord Beckett said, rolling his eyes before loading his pistol. 

It was seeing the pistol, glistening in the light of the fire and moon, that brought the reality of the situation crashing down on Harry like a freak wave. He was unarmed, chained, surrounded, and completely outmatched. He was a lone child trapped on the deck of his father and crewmates' killers, nowhere to flee, no land nearby only endless sea. 

He was done for. 

Harry took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and waited. What else could he do? He suppressed the shudder that begged to ripple through him and denied the tears gathering in his eyes to spill. He would not appear any weaker than he already did. He would die a man like his father had. 

Beckett began muttering something to one of his underlings, not at all seeming bothered by the fact he was about to end a young boy's life before it had even begun. If Harry's eyes had been open to see Beckett's nonchalant attitude, it would have rekindled his anger tenfold. Instead, Harry resigned to his bitter fate, trying to clutch on to whatever dignity remained within him. 

It was a strangely humbling experience, awaiting death. 

All his senses seemed to heighten, as though allowing him to savour life's caresses on his body one final time. He could feel the wind ruffling his hair and his clothes, his tattered rags scratching against his skin. He could feel the grains and splinters of the wooden floor digging into his knees and lower legs, his nails digging sharply into the palms of his fisted hands. Around him, he could hear the billowing of the sails, the swaying of ropes, the rattle of metal and sloshing of the sea against the ship's haul. Finally, he heard the trigger of a pistol being drawn back, the sound of his executioner's boots on the creaking boards as he stepped closer to him and-

A scream sliced through the air, high-pitched and feminine. Harry jumped at the ear-piercing sound, his eyes flying open, much like the startled adults around him who all turned to the source. Light footsteps pattered against the wet floorboard, men gasping and moving aside as something fought its way through their legs. Before Harry could figure out what it was, his vision was consumed by blue. Something threw itself at him, warm arms hidden under swaths of frilly fabric wrapping around his neck, almost choking him. 

It took him a moment to understand that it was a girl, perhaps a little younger than him. She had thrown her body over him, her arms pulling him tightly to her. She was shielding him, he realised. He could see the man with the pistol lower it, a look of panic upon his face at having been aiming it at the young girl for even a moment. 

"You can't... you can't k-kill him, Lord Beckett," the girl said between sobs.  

"My lady, you need to get out of the way," Mr Beckett said slowly, emphasising each word so as not to be misunderstood. "That  _boy_ is a pirate! And the law states-"

"How do you know he's a pirate?" the girl cried, looking over her shoulder to glare at the man. "He might have been held captured by the pirates! He could have been a slave! A prisoner! You can't hold that against him! You were being held captives, right?" 

Harry swallowed, licking his lips as he tried to conjure an answer to the girl's question. He had never been so far away from his father or the crew. Without them, he felt his throat constrict and confidence dwindle. He didn't trust his voice to weave a convincing lie, so he nodded instead. 

"See! You can't kill him!" 

"My Lady," Lord Beckett said sternly. "The boy is lying-"

"No! If you want to kill him then you have to kill me too! Explain  _that_ to my mother!" the girl shouted fiercely. 

Whoever the girl's mother was, she must have been important or powerful as the man took a step back, lowering his weapon. He looked afraid, the very thought of the girl's mother snatching away his resolve. 

"Alright, Lady Evie. We won't kill him, but he will have to be detained. For the crew's protection. It's protocall that he be subject to some... questioning," Lord Beckett said carefully as he tried to appease the girl. "Mr Lunkin, please take our... _guest_ to the brig."

"No! I don't trust you!" the girl - Evie, Beckett had called her - shrieked, tightening her grip around Harry's neck. 

Smart girl. Despite his tender age, Harry was not naive enough to believe Beckett's words either. He would wait until the girl was gone, safely tucked away from the ugly reality she had to be shielded from, then they would kill him. The girl would be known the wiser. A spark of envy stabbed his gut. No one had ever tried to shy him away from the reality of life. His innocence to the cruelty of the world never sheltered. Who was this girl to be protected so?

"He's coming with me! He can be my playmate for the journey!" 

"My Lady, I must insist-"

"Lord Beckett, you need not worry yourself," a voice as sweet as sugar called out. "My little sister could use the company. Seldom does she get to be around children her own age."

Mummers erupted in the crowd of men, many of them bowing their heads and clearing a path for the newcomer. Harry saw a beautiful woman emerge at the top of the stairs leading to the sterncastle. She was dressed in a lovely flowing gown of blue and yellow, a rosy cape draped around her shoulders. Her hair was as black as ebony, her skin as pale as snow and a face worthy to be likened to an angel. Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut. There was no mistaking who this woman was. It was one of Queen Grimhilda's daughters, Princess Snow White.

"Evie, let the poor boy go, he's turning blue," Snow White said with a small smile. "No harm will come to him, you have my word."

Evie pulled back, her hazel eyes meeting Harry's. Momentarily, Harry wondered how the heavens were managing missing so many angels. Evie was just as pretty as Snow White, with a sweet and gentle face. Evie's hair fell to her shoulders in waves of black and although it may have only been a trick of the light, it seemed like she had glimmers of blue highlights. Her eyes were dark, hazel in colour and currently lined with a soft veil of unshed tears. There was a blush on her cheeks, tear trails staining the length of them. 

Little sister, that's what Snow White had called this girl. Meaning this was the younger Princess. The only biological child of Queen Grimhilda. 

"Evie, could you please take the boy to our cabin? He looks in awful need of some rest," Snow White said, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

She offered a gentle smile to Harry, one that made his heart flutter and nerves calm down. With not one but two princesses on his side, there was a chance he would make it out of this terrible night alive. 

Evie nodded, grabbing Harry's hand and giving him a comforting smile. She squeezed his hand and began pulling him through the crowd of sailors. The men all looked at him through judging, narrowed eyes. There was nothing but hatred for him there. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on the princess's hand. 

Behind him, he could hear Snow White's voice turn more serious, now that he and the young girl were almost out of ear-shot. Beckett was no doubt trying to persuade the older Princess agaisnt their current actions, reminding her that the young boy they had just taken into their charge was a pirate. Harry glanced behind him, seeing the older princess standing poised, regal and stern. He prayed to any Gods listening that she would be able to convince the Lord not to kill him. 

He had to live. Only moments before he had been ready to accept his end, but now he couldn't. Not now that two angels had blessed him with mercy, had let him continue tasting life when he had been utterly convinced he was a breath away from Davy Jone's locker. He had to live. He wanted to live. He wanted to sail the seas. To live up to the Hook name. And most importantly, he wanted to avenge his father and his crew. 

He had to live. No matter what. 

* * *

_Ten years later._

* * *

"Cap'n! We've spotted the Prince's ship! On the Starboard side!"

Captain Harry Hook glanced to starboard, sunlight filtering away the shadows cast by his hat as he titled his head up. He spun the ship's wheel, changing his ship's heading. Dead ahead of them, growing from a mere dot on the horizon as they sped along the waves, was his target. 

 _The Enchanted Rose._ One of the most prized gems of the royal family of Auradon, a ridiculously lavish ship that shamefully seldom got to feel the lick of the waves at its haul, as it was reserved only for special occasions. Special occasions like a royal wedding. 

And what a glorious day it was a for a wedding! There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun was beating down heavily on the crew of _The Rising Tide's_ sweaty skins. Harry grinned, watching as waves crashed against the side of his ship, spraying him and his crew, offering them a brief refreshment for their warm bodies. The wind whipped against him, causing his signature red cloak to billow around him. 

"Full sails, lads! And remember the plan!" Harry called out. 

A chorus of  _aye's_ resounded across the main deck, men scurrying to their positions. Some climbed the shrouds, others readied the canons while others armed themselves with guns and swords.

Ten years he had been waiting for this day. Finally, he could almost taste his revenge. 


	2. Blushing Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor trigger warning: Depictions of violence from fighting, mentions of blood and death. Nothing too gory or detailed.
> 
> An early update as I know it can be quite difficult getting into a story if there's only one chapter. Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Always a great motivator ^_- xx

_The Enchanted Rose_  glided smoothly across the sparkling waters, it's silver sails with the Auradon's golden crescent billowing lightly. The main deck was lavishly decorated in white, with thousands of ribbons, streamers and flowers skillfully placed about. A rose carpet had been rolled out across the deck, leading from the top of the sterncastle stairs down to a temporary altar. Rows and rows of chairs had been laid out and at the side of the ship was a banquet table, delicious delicacies covering it. The ship looked wonderous, no expensive having been spared.

Harry lowered his spyglass, smirking.

There were surprisingly few aristocrats that he could see, most of the passengers seeming to be guards or servants. They were busily flitting about the main deck, seeing to last minute preparations. Harry's smirk grew into a full-fledged grin. Even if there weren't many upper-class landlubbers to steal from, the ship itself was packed to the brim with expensive and luxurious goods that would put a pretty penny in his and his crew's pockets. A nice wee bonus to brighten his day further.

"How's it lookin, Cap'n?" Sammy Smee, his loyal first-mate, asked.

"They've not spotted us yet. With the wind in our favour we'll be on em in ten minutes," Harry replied. "Are the cannons ready?"

"Aye, Cap'n! And the men are all armed and eager to get the job done!" Sammy reported brightly, giving his captain a proud salute.

"Perfect," Harry said as he tucked away his spyglass.

Harry made his way over to the shrouds, Sammy scurrying to keep up. The two pirates made their ascension, Harry with practised ease, his muscled arms making it a breeze. Sammy struggled, constantly looking down and gulping, his whole body trembling as they made it to the middle support beam. Sammy clutched onto the main mast, refusing to budge as Harry confidently walked over to the edge, wrapping a rope around his hand. Harry gave Sammy a sympathetic smile, knowing that his first mate wasn't fond of heights. But as always, the young lad would follow Harry everywhere, even to the depths of hell.

"Remember the plan, lads?" Harry yelled to down to his crew, a hint of viciousness in his voice. "Grab what ye can! Take nae prisoners! Show nae mercy! But nae one is to hurt the princess! Anyone that disobeys that order can enjoy a nice wee keelhauling on our journey back, savvy?"

The crew erupted into shouts and cheers, saluting their captain and raising their swords in the air. A wicked eagerness burned in all their eyes as they turned to their target, many licking their lips in anticipation. It had been a while since they had plundered any vessel, ships seeming to be sparse these last few months. They could all use a good fight.  _The Enchanted Rose_ was manned by Auradon's finest, men Harry knew always gave their best. It was a shame for them that their best was never enough. They would fall, just like they all did.

"Hoist the colours!" Harry shouted.

Behind him, the black flag was raised.

* * *

Weddings were supposed to be joyous occasions, signally the start of a happy new life. So why did this one feel like the final nail in a coffin?

Evie stroked the corset of the delicate white gown she was wearing. It had a sweetheart neckline, long lacy sleeves, dozens of petticoats underneath it that puffed the dress out, and a cape attached to the back. Evie had her waves of hair tied back in a bun atop her head, a small tiara keeping the layers of veil pinned to her head. The veil, when pulled down, hid her face and her shocking blue hair, a recent development that still had people staring at her. It had been a small act of defiance against her mother, a way to help her feel more like her own person and not merely a doll that others could dress up as they pleased.

Evie twirled around, enjoying the tonnes of fabric swooshing around her. She faced the mirror again, lifting the veil from her face.

There was a gentle rap on the door before it opened.

"You look beautiful, Evie."

"Not as beautiful as the bride," Evie smiled, still looking in the mirror.

Behind her stood her step-sister Snow White, dressed in the same gown that she was wearing. Snow White smiled softly, gliding into the room and taking Evie's hands in her own. Despite the circumstances, there was not a hint of discontentment, sadness or bitterness to be found in Snow White's face. 

Without realizing, Evie tightened her grip on her sister's hands, her stare turning to the small window. A flurry of anger swarmed her heart. Some of it was aimed at her sister who refused to be angry at the injustice that would soon fall upon her, some for her mother for forcing the arrangement, and the rest for her own powerlessness in the situation.

"Evie, I know that face," Snow White said, slightly chiding. "Come now, this is supposed to be a happy day."

"It doesn't feel like it," Evie sighed. "You don't want to get married to the prince of Auradon. And I suspect, he doesn't want to marry you either."

Evie knew this to be true, even though Snow White hid her sadness and even though they did not know each other very well. It was a fact that had always upset Evie, for she dearly loved her older sister and enjoyed her company. But unbeknownst to Snow White, their mother, Queen Grimihilda, was less than impressed with any friendliness the princesses shared. Whenever the Queen was present, Evie had to withhold her affection for her sister, forcing her to give her the cold shoulder and a prickly attitude. Even though Snow White didn't know why her younger sister acted the way she did at times, she never held it against her.

"It's what's best for the kingdoms," Snow White replied lightly, but her smile did not reach her eyes.

"What about waiting for your prince charming?" Evie asked. Other's could laugh at her all they wanted, but Evie always held on dearly to the notion of true love, prince charmings and happily ever after. Sometimes, in this world of obligations, responsibility, social standing, and twisted politics, it was the only reprise she had.

"Oh, Evie. If only things were so simple."

Evie frowned, a sigh escaping her ruby lips. She knew why her mother was forcing Snow White into this marriage, and it wasn't for the sake of the kingdom. It was to get Snow White as far away from her kingdom as possible. Then no one could threaten her mother's rule. If there father the King had still been around, Evie doubted this farce of a wedding would ever have been allowed to take place.

Absentmindedly, Evie wondered if her mother would one day turn on her too. After Snow White, she had the strongest claim to the throne. She knew what her mother was capable of, but whether or not she was cruel enough to cast away her own flesh and blood was an unanswered question that plagued Evie's mind. Evie wanted to believe her mother loved her, as she loved her. But still, she couldn't help but ponder as she knew it too be a very real possibility. Naivety was a blessing she never had.

"Come now, Evie," Snow White said, placing the veil over her sister's face. "It's almost time for the-"

The princesses stumbled into one another, crying out as a symphony of booming bangs rocked the ship violently. Snow White and Evie glanced upwards, clutching onto each other. They could hear people shouting, screaming and the rapid thud of footsteps. It sounded like there was a war going on! 

"That sounds like cannon fire! Is the ship under attack?" Evie shouted, her eyes wide and breath leaving her in panicked puffs.

"Oh dear," Snow White whispered, grabbing bundles of her dress up as she hastened over to the port window. "Evie! Look!"

Evie floundered over to her, trying her hardest to stay upright as the ship swayed. Right outside the port window was another ship, a ghastly thing with dark red sails and the words  _The Rising Tide_ etched onto the side in faded gold calligraphy. On the highest mast haughtily waved a black flag with a skull and crossbones, a sight that could strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest.

"Pirates," Evie murmured, mouth gaping.

"Not just any pirates," Snow White said, her voice so quiet Evie had to strain to hear her. "That's Captain Hook's ship!"

Evie grabbed on to her sister's hand tightly, the name springing forth the horrific tales she had heard of this ship and her captain.  _The Rising Tide_  was infamous. It was a ship filled with merciless pirates, cruelty the marrow of their bones and mischief the song of their spirits. They never backed down from a challenge and had plundered and sunken many powerful ships. There were hardly ever any survivors and those that did make it bore the marks of abuse from their encounters with the crew for the rest of their lives. The only reason anyone was allowed to live was to spread the word of their dreadful encounters with the pirates, fueling the ship and its crew's fearsome reputation. The ship had been terrorizing the Auradon oceans for nearly half a decade!

Both girl's screamed when the door slammed open. They only relaxed when they saw the bright blue uniform of one of their guards.

"Princess Snow White! You must come with me quickly! The ship is under attack!" the guard shouted, pulling the older princess away. "Princess Evie, please remain here for your own safety and lock the door!"

"Why can't we stay together?" Evie asked, not wanting to be left alone.

"We cannot risk two princesses being captured," the guard said, unsheathing his sword and laying it on the table. She didn't need to ask why he was leaving it there, it was in case she needed it. "The other bridesmaids have been hidden throughout the ship, as has the prince."

Evie swallowed, her face paling. As soon as the guard and her sister were gone, Evie bolted the door shut. She rested her back against it, struggling to keep her breathing calm. Her hands and legs were shaking. She knew she should sit down in case they gave out from under her, but her nerves were making her feel restless. She began pacing up and down her room, wincing and flinching with every cannon fire and gunshot.

 _Please be okay, Snow_ , Evie thought worriedly, biting her lip.

She didn't want to think about what would happen if the pirates got ahold of her sister or herself. Heaven only knows what they would do! Terrifying and gruesome scenarios rushed through her head, making her feel sicker and sicker by the minute.

 _You need to calm down, Evie!_  She scolded herself. She was a princess and she had to keep it together. Crumbling under pressure wasn't going to do her any good. Despite her pet talk, she still couldn't help but feel afraid. If the guards couldn't deal with the situation... she didn't want to dwell on what would happen to her and the rest of the crew.

With the sound of the raging battle upstairs, Evie failed to hear the sound of the lock of her cabin door being fiddled with. A moment later it creaked open, someone slipping into the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Princess."

Evie whirled around, her dress and veil flaring around her. Her vision was obscured by the thick veil, but through the gauzy layers, she could see a figure in red. He was tall, wearing a long red jacket fastened up, a black hat, black trousers and dark boots. Although she couldn't make out the finer details of his attire, she knew he looked out of place on the ship. All the guards on the ship wore blue uniforms and the servants dressed in much darker and plainer clothes. There was something about his attire that seemed familiar too, something tickling her memory. Regardless, there was no doubting what this character was. He was a pirate.

"How did you get in here?" Evie whispered.

"Picked the lock," the man, shrugging. 

Evie swallowed, taking a step back.

"Forgive me, where are ma manners?" the man took off his hat and gave her a dramatical low bow before straightening. "The names Harry Hook, Captain of  _The Rising Tide_."

Evie's blood ran cold. That was why the clothes seemed familiar. The Captain of _The Rising Tide_  was said to wear red, some even claiming his coat had been dyed red with the blood of his enemies. He was said to be as wild and dangerous as the raging seas he reigned terror over.

"Get out! Now!" Evie demanded.

Harry chuckled and moved forward. Evie eyed the weapon on the desk, the sword that the guard had left for her protection. She dove for it, swishing it through the air and pointing it towards the approaching Captain. Harry stilled, quirking an eyebrow.

"I said get out!" Evie grit out, refusing to show any fear.

"Aye, that ye did," Harry said slowly. His voice then dropped, taking on a dangerous edge. "Fir yer own sake though, Princess, ye best learn that I don't take orders from anyone!"

As swift as a crocodile leaping from the dark depths to ensnare its prey, the pirate unsheathed his sword and smashed it into hers. The sword went flying from her hand, clattering to the floor. Instantly, the cold tip of Harry's blade was against her throat, keeping her from moving. Evie dared not breath or swallow.

"I must say ye dae look quite the pretty picture. Tis a shame that yer dear princy won't be gettin tae see ye all dolled up," Harry said, sounding mockingly apologetic.

"And why is that?" Evie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because yer coming with me."

Harry grabbed her by the arm, his grip gentle but firm. He hauled her towards the door, the length of his blade close by to her, glinting in the lantern lights. When they got up to the main deck, Evie saw the chaos that had descended. The wedding set up was destroyed. The streamers and ribbons were in tatters, the flower arrangements ruined, the altar and chairs overturned and scattered everywhere. Pirates and guards were battling it out, several bodies from both sides strewn across the deck, blood spilling around them.

Evie fought the urge to be sick.

At the other side of the ship, she saw  _The Rising Tide_ , it's shadow falling over  _The Enchanted Rose_  like an angel of death.

 _If I go on that ship, I am never getting off it alive,_  Evie thought, panic surging through her.

Harry's grip was like iron, there was no way she was going to shake him off. What could she do? Harry was pulling her towards his ship and the closer it got the more frantic she felt.

At her feet, she noticed a dead pirate, lying beside him was his cutlass sword. Evie did not hesitant. She yanked herself forward, snatching the sword up and sent it slicing through the air towards Harry. In order to avoid the blow, Harry was forced to release Evie. He threw himself backwards, rolling across the floor and landing in a crouch. Evie took the chance and gathered up her dress, running back below deck.

 _Don't look back_ , Evie chanted, knowing full well Harry was chasing after her.

He would be furious and she had a feeling that an angry Harry was not a person she wanted to be acquainted with.

Evie and dashed madly through each corridor, bumping into walls and skidding around the corners. At some point, she dropped her sword, though she had no time to turn back and pick it up. If she stopped for even a second Harry would catch her. It wasn't until she came to the lowest decks that she finally stopped, having found her way into a dimly lit room. She quickly locked the door, putting her weight up against it. She heard Harry crash against the door, probably trying to shoulder it open. Evie glanced around the room, looking for any means of escape. There was none, not even a port window to climb out of! All she found were barrels and barrels of gunpowder. She had to be in one of the storage rooms. 

 _What am I going to do?_  Evie thought desperately, cringing as Harry beat against the door. She was forced to move away as the door lurched forward, bending and splintering. It would only take a few more rams before he broke through it. The man was relentless!

Evie went further into the room, her eyes drawn to the flaming torch on the wall. Biting her lip, she pulled it down and hurried over to one of the barrels, tossing aside the lid.

It was then that Harry knocked the door down, causing Evie to jump. He looked livid, his cheeks slightly flushed and jaw tight. During their chase, his hat must have fallen off, as now she could see his mop of dark brown hair hanging limply across his face. There was a wild, victorious look in his eyes that promised blood. 

"Stop right there or so help me-"

"Or else what, Princess?" Harry said, grinning sinisterly.

Evie stretched out her arm, holding the torch above the open barrel of gunpowder.

"Or else you and your crew go out with a bang," Evie said, a pleasant smirk on her face.

The grin on Harry's face fell as he noticed all the barrels of gunpowder stacked inside the room. Set off one and it would trigger them all to go off, taking down not only  _The Enchanted Rose_  but also _The Rising Tide_  and everyone on it. Evie felt dangerously empowered, knowing she held the fate of everyone in her hands. And Harry knew it.

"Easy there, Princess. We wouldn't want ye tae dae sumthin ye won't live to regret," Harry said slowly, raising his hands in a calming manner.

"Take another step closer pirate and I will drop this, I swear it!"

"Dae that and ye take out yerself and yer own crew," Harry retorted, narrowing his eyes. "Dae ye really want tae dae that?"

"I know all about you," Evie said, practically spitting the words. "You and your crew never show mercy! I put down this torch and you and your crew will kill everyone anyway. If I'm going down I might as well take you lot out with us!"

"Then when we're at an impasse," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and looking perfectly at ease. "How can we fix our wee dilemma, dae ye think?"

"I want you and your men off this ship and no one else to get hurt," Evie said, refusing to let her voice tremble.

"Ye think we'll just leave empty-handed?" Harry scoffed, shaking his head. "I thought a princess would be smarter than that. I came here for something and I'm not leaving without it."

"And what is it that you want?"

Harry tilted his head, looking at her quietly for a moment before pushing himself away from the wall. He began walking towards her, each step slow and threatening. Evie took a step closer to the gunpowder barrel, making sure the pirate had not forgotten that she was the one in charge. Harry paused, his eyes trained on the torch. 

"I want ye tae put down that torch and come with me, without a fight." Evie snorted but Harry continued, undaunted. "I'll call off ma men and no one else will be hurt while we're on yer ship. Ye have ma word."

"What good is the word of a pirate?" Evie asked.

He could easily be lying, nobler men than him were capable of it. If she put down the torch then she no longer had any leverage and she would be defenceless. He could easily slaughter them all once the danger had been extinguished. His reputation certainly promised that that was what would he do.

"I swear it on ma father's watery grave, that ma words were the truth. Nae one else will be harmed, so long as ye come with me without hassle," Harry said, his voice quiet and earnest.

Upstairs shouts and cheers echoed down to them. The voices were wild and gruff, and Evie very much doubted that it was her men celebrating their victory over the pirates. 

"Sounds like ma men have won. If ye want what's left of yer crew alive, ye better accept ma offer now," Harry said darkly, taking another step closer. " _Before_ I call yer bluff." 

Evie realised Harry was going to grab the torch from her if she didn't act. With little other choices, Evie reluctantly complied. Once the danger was adverted, Harry grinned and reached for her. His grip was a little tighter this time as he pulled her back upstairs to the main deck.

What was left of the crew of  _The Enchanted Rose_  had been lined up on one side of the ship, the guards, servants and few noble guests forced to their knees. Several pirates stood around them, their pistols ready to fire should any of the prisoners lash out. Evie scanned the crowd, unsure whether or not to be relieved that Snow White, the Prince and the other two bridesmaids were not there. If fate was kind then it meant that there was a chance the pirates had not discovered them.

"Alright men, everyone back to the ship! We have what we need!" Harry shouted, raising Evie's arm in the air like she was some prize. "Princess Snow White has kindly agreed to come with us. Now move it!"

 _Snow White?_  Evie's eyes widened, her heart thudding painfully in her chest.  _They were after Snow White! Not just any princess or noble person!_

Suddenly, Evie became acutely aware of the veil hiding her face. All it could take was one gust of wind or swift movement and it could easily come off, revealing her identity. What would the pirate do if he realised she wasn't Snow White? Would he kill her and everyone else before further ransacking the ship until he found Snow? Evie kept her mouth shut, scarcely daring to breathe. She did not want them to get a hold of Snow White. If she kept quiet and went with them, then it gave _The Enchanted Rose_ and everyone on it a chance o flee to safety. 

Harry pulled Evie towards a plank joining her ship with his.

"Ladies first," Harry said with a smile, giving her another bow.

Evie lifted up her skirts and hurried across the rickety old board, trying her best to ignore the turbulent waters below. Moments later Harry and the rest of his crew joined her, some using the connecting planks while others swung over using ropes. The planks were then kicked aside. Once all escape was impossible, Harry let her go and made his way up the sterncastle and over to the steering wheel.

"Welcome aboard,  _The Rising Tide_ , your Highness," Harry yelled down to her. "Feel free to make yerself at hame. We don't bite. We'll ma crew don't."

Around her, Harry's crew chuckled. 

"Oh, that's right! Before I forget," Harry said, sounding annoyed with himself. "Reload the cannons!"

"What?" Evie cried, racing to stand below the sterncastle. She glared up at the pirate, her teeth clenching. "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone else!"

"I'm a man of ma word. I said While we were _on_ yer ship nae one else would be hurt. But as ye can see," Harry gestured around his ship. "We're no longer on yer ship. Don't worry, it'll give em a chance to use them fancy lifeboats of theirs."

"Cannons ready Cap'n!" one of the crew called up.

Harry smirked and draped his arms over the wheel. 

"Fire."

Evie cried out in protest, throwing herself to the railings. Two pirates pulled her back from the side, one gripping her by each arm. She struggled in their grasps, cursing and snarling at them as she tried to break free. She didn't look very ladylike at that moment, but she didn't care. She had to do something!

"You lying snake!" Evie screamed towards the captain. "You manipulative-"

Her curses and struggles were deafened by the sound of the cannons firing. 


	3. Princess?

_Snow White and the others had to have survived._

Evie assured herself of the thought as she paced the creaky floor, her hands twisting together anxiously.

After the pirates had destroyed  _The Enchanted Rose_ , they had dragged her below deck and locked her away in a small cabin. It was scarcely furnished, possessing only a bed, trunk, small table and lantern. There were no decorations of any kinds, the wooden walls were as bare as the floors. There was a tiny port window that was too little to climb out of, it's size barely letting in any light from the sun. Evie wasn't sure how long she had been there, but from the looks of the darkening sky outside, she guessed it had been for the best part of the day.

When she had first been shut away, she had hurried over to the window to try and spot her vessel and its crew, to take in the damage that the pirates had caused. She had seen several lifeboats packed with people on them, something that offered her an inkling of relief. They weren't more than a days journey from land, the survivors would be able to row to safety, provided the good weather held.

 _Snow White has to be among them_ , Evie thought fiercely.

Snow was a princess, heir to the throne, and fiancé of the prince of Auradon. She was a priority, heavily guarded and everyone on board would gladly lay down their life for her. She  _had_ to have made it to the lifeboats.

Evie refused to dwell on any other possibility, not now. She had to stay strong and vigilant, keeping her mind focused. She was trapped on a pirate ship filled with dangerous pirates, who believed her to be someone else. Once they found out the truth she didn't know what they would do, but she was sure what little hospitality they had shown her thus far would evaporate.

Evie couldn't help but let her eyes be drawn over to the antique trunk at the bottom of the bed. She had already inspected it, hoping to find something in it that she could use to escape or defend herself with. What she had found left her disconcerted. Inside the trunk were several dresses, accessories and other daily necessities. The pirate's preparation for a  _guest_ on board their ship suggested they had been planning this kidnapping far in advance, that the attack on the ship wasn't by chance encounter. It began to raise many disturbing questions for Evie.

How had the pirates known when the wedding was and where it would be held? That information had been passed on discreetly, only to those who needed to know it. It was a high profile royal wedding, and it's location and time had to remain secret for security reasons. How had the pirates gotten a hold of the information? And why did they choose to go after Snow White specifically? If it were for a ransom then surely any royal would do? Whether it had been Snow, Prince Ben, or Evie herself, they all would have fetched a handsome sum for their safe return.

There was something strange going on, and Evie wasn't too sure she wanted to find out what that was.

* * *

"Quite a bountiful haul we got this time, Cap'n!" Sammy said, a beaming smile on his face. 

"Good to hear," Harry muttered.

Sammy, having known his captain since they were children, instantly picked up on the oddness in Harry's voice. He sounded as distance as the far-off look in his eyes, like his mind was somewhere else entirely. Considering the magnitude of their venture today, it was usual for Harry to be so distracted. He was always focused when it came to missions. Sammy watched as Harry kept his gaze dutifully on the waves ahead, his hands loosely holding the wheel. 

"Cap'n, I think yer putting us off course a few notches," Sammy said hesitantly, pushing the wheel to correct their course.

Harry blinked, startled out of his daze.

"Why are ye being all... broody?" Sammy asked cautiously, frowning. "You captured the princess. We got a mighty fine load of money and expensive trinkets. We gotta away from the royal navy with only a few casualties, far less than ye predicted. And I reckon The Evil Queen won't be too happy when she finds out we wrecked her daughter's wedding day. Everything went according to plan!"

Harry shook his head, letting out a forlorn sigh. "Not everything."

Sammy scratched his head, not understanding what Harry meant when suddenly it clicked.

"She wasn't on the ship... was she?"

Harry shook his head again, letting out a more agitated sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, starring off bitterly at the sunset. "She was meant to be.  _He_ said she would be and she wasn't."

Sammy clicked his tongue, tapping his finger off his chin as he pondered. "Mighty strange that. Ye'd think she would have been there."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Harry mumbled, straightening his posture. "We have other matters to deal with. I want the princess in ma cabin in ten minutes. I reckon she'll be wanting tae know what's going on and as ma father always said, it's rude to keep a lady waiting." 

* * *

Evie was sitting on the bed, her arms gathered around herself when a light knock on the door drew her away from her musings. 

A young boy entered the room. He had short brown hair and big blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He was dressed in a striped white and blue top and black trousers, with black sandals on his feet and a red bandanna around his head. He was short, reaching only as high as Evie's shoulders. If she had to guess his age, she would have said that he was only about fifteen or sixteen years old. 

"Hello there, yer highness," the boy said, giving her a cheerful smile and a small curtsey. "I'm Sammy Smee. I'll be yer escort for the evening. The Cap'n would like a word with ye in his quarters."

Evie swallowed, nodding her head as she followed the boy through the ship. 

"Care to explain why you kidnapped me?" Evie asked, uncomfortable with the silence. 

"Sorry, M'lady, but it ain't my place to say. Ye'll have to wait until the Cap'n decides to fill ye in," Sammy said, his voice still upbeat. 

"You do realise that disobeying a princess is treason?" Evie said casually, hoping to scare him. 

Sammy slowed down his pace, glancing over his shoulder to look at her. He looked a little nervous, his eyes uncertain for the first time. When he spoke, his voice was careful. "I imagine kidnapping a princess and attacking her ship is also treason, too. So, it's a little late for the warnings."

Evie scowled, crossing her arms.

Sammy hurried his speed again, shaking off his unease and putting on another bright smile and humming a tune. He seemed like a carefree soul, perhaps even a bit sweet. Evie wondered what his role on the ship was and how someone so jolly and childlike could survive among some of the most feared pirates Auradon's ocean's had to offer. If it hadn't been for his attire, Evie wouldn't have guessed that he was a pirate. 

"Well, here we are, M'lady," Sammy said, knocking on a finely decorated door. "Cap'n, the princess is here! On you go now, M'lady, just go right on in."

Evie hesitated before entering the cabin. Unlike the cabin she had been placed in, this one was large and beautifully decorated. The room could be divided into two separate parts. There was an area which seemed to be a designated sleeping area, with a four-poster bed with red drapes and a mountain of matching pillows and blankets, a wardrobe, and a set of drawers. The other section of the room looked like an office. There was a desk with paperwork and quills sprawled over it, a large globe with a knife sticking out of it in the corner and several bookcases filled with dusty old tomes.

It was in this section, sitting at the desk, that the captain waited. He was swinging on his chair, absentmindedly playing with the hilt of a knife, it's blade digging into the wood. Unlike before, he wasn't wearing his hat or red coat, revealing his messy dark locks and a tattered white shirt that had been hidden beneath them. He glanced up at Evie and Sammy's arrival, a smirk spreading onto his face. 

"Hello, Princess," Harry greeted, gesturing for her to take the seat in front of his desk. 

Evie tightened her arms around herself, keeping her feet planted firmly where they were, close by the door and far away from the pirate. 

Sammy smiled politely, gesturing for her to take a seat as well. When he saw her stubborn posture he swallowed, his eyes moving towards his captain. He picked up on the growing tension in the room, swallowed and decided to make a hasty retreat, slipping out the door and closing it behind him. Smart man. 

"Would ye like a drink?" Harry asked, tilting his head. "After the day ye've had I'm sure ye could do with one."

"Why am I here?" Evie asked, ignoring his offer.

"For a ransom," Harry said, his tone indicating that it should have been obvious. 

Evie didn't buy his words for one moment. From what she had gathered so far, a ransom was looking less and less probable. 

"Why else would we bring ye here?" Harry asked, as though sensing her doubt. "Certainly not for yer company, ye've been far from charming tae me."

"You kidnapped me, hurt my crew and destroyed my ship despite promising that you wouldn't," Evie hissed, narrowing her eyes. "You have some nerve to expect any charms from me!"

"I thought the famous Snow White was supposed to be fair and kind? Trying tae dae me in with a sword and threatening to blow up two ships and everyone on it hardly seems very nice."

Evie frowned, worrying that Harry was already questioning whether or not he had nabbed the correct princess. Snow White would never have pulled the stunts that Evie had while on the other vessel. She was not by any means completely defenceless, but Snow would not have handled the situation as extremely as Evie had. She would have tried to find another way, a more peaceful way. And knowing Snow White, she probably would have found one. 

"What was I supposed to do?" Evie retorted. "Smile sweetly as you took me hostage?"

"It was a wee bit extreme," Harry said, a sly grin spreading on his face, as though he secretly approved of her actions. 

"I don't care what you think," Evie snapped, shaking her head. 

"Why are ye still wearing the veil? Surely, it's hard tae see in that?"

Evie stilled, her entire body tingling with nerves. She took in a deep breath, trying to sound flippant. "Wearing it means I don't have to endure the sight of you and your unseemingly crew." 

"Take it off," Harry ordered, narrowing his eyes. "I think I'd like tae see yer legendary beauty for maself." 

Evie wanted nothing more than to run. Harry had stood up and was now making his way towards her, the intent clear in his posture. He was going to lift the veil and realise he had grabbed the wrong princess! He would see her blue hair, the blush of freckles across her cheeks and notice she was far too young to be who she was pretending to be. 

What would he do then? The only thing she could be thankful for was that the ship was now miles away from the crew of  _The Enchanted Rose._ The crew had to be near land by now or perhaps another ship had found them and taken them to safety. Either way, even if Harry turned the ship around now it was highly unlikely he would be able to fix his mistake. 

The question remained though, what would they do to her? 

Evie sorely regretted getting chosen to be the maid of honour at her sister's wedding. To think yesterday they had joked about the tradition to dress in the same gowns, laughing at the obscurity of it all. 

Harry was close to her now, close enough that she could say that he smelt like the salty sea and a hint of leather. He raised his arm, fingers skimming along the thin fabric of the veil. Evie wanted to push his hand away, to lash out at him. She bit back the urge, knowing that there wasn't much she could do. There was nowhere to run, she was trapped on his ship surrounded by endless sea. 

Evie closed her eyes, holding her breath. 

Harry threw the veil over her head. 

"Yer not Snow White," Harry muttered, his eyes widening. He took a step back, his eyes scanning her up and down. 

"I never said I was," Evie replied quietly, opening her eyes to scowl at the pirate.  

"Then who are ye?" Harry snarled, taking a menacing step forward. "And why are ye dressed as a bride!" 

"I'm... Evelyn, the ship's cook," Evie lied, staring up at the pirate defiantly.  "And it's tradition."

Evie knew she was taking a gamble by claiming to be a cook. They may toss her overboard or kill her if they didn't think her to be useful. But it seemed less risky than if they knew the truth. If they knew she was really the other princess then they may decide she would do in Snow White's place for whatever it was that they were planning. And if not, they may try to use her to lure Snow White to them, demanding an exchange that she knew Snow would readily agree to if it meant her little sister's safety. Evie would not allow herself to be her sister's downfall. 

"Tradition?" Harry repeated, narrowing his eyes in confusion. 

Despite the dire situation, Evie couldn't stop the corner of her lip twitching into the beginning of an amused smile.  

"In our kingdom, the bridesmaids must wear the same dress as the bride. That way, if any evil spirits, demons or suitors should wish to steal the bride they won't be able to tell who the real bride is." 

Harry looked gobsmacked, disbelief in his wide eyes.

"Or pirates, in this case," Evie couldn't help but cheekily add. 

The tradition of dressing the same as the bride had never been a favourite of Evie's. Truthfully, she found it silly. She had never heard any true tales of brides being whisked away at the altar, it was only in fictional fables that it ever happened. And yet, here the antiqued tradition had served its purpose. It had protected the bride. Granted, it had done so at the cost of a bridesmaid, but it certainly did what it had promised to do.

"Yer a decoy, in other words," Harry muttered, his eyes narrowing.   

"Exactly," Evie replied, lifting her head.

"Ye's knew we were coming, then." 

His words sent a spark of panic racing through Evie. 

Harry turned around, kicking the chair and sending it crashing to the floor. Evie flinched, taking a step back. Under his breath, Evie swore she heard Harry mutter something about him being set up. Evie's frown deepened, wondering what he meant by that.

"If we knew you were coming do you really think we would have only had one ship and not an armada ready to defend us?" Evie said, trying her best not to let her voice tremble. "And do you really think we would have a princess on board if we knew pirates were going to attack?"

She wasn't sure what Harry meant by his comments, but she knew that if he thought he had been set up, that she had purposely tried to deceive him to lead to his capture, then it would end badly for her. She wouldn't just be some poor cook innocently caught up in this chaos due to a silly tradition. No, she would be someone who had plotted against him. And with her being vulnerable and alone on this ship, that could very well spell her end. She didn't want to see any more of the side of Harry that had earned him his fearsome reputation. She had to be careful and play her cards right if she wanted to get out of this alive. 

"For all I know there wasn't ever a princess on that damn ship!" Harry shouted, whirling around to face her. "Ye were the only person who I or any of ma men saw on that ship that could have been the princess!"

"And what about the lack of other ships for back up?" Evie countered, raising her voice. 

"Maybe ye's thought ye could take us all on yer own," Harry replied haughtily, a smirk at the corner of his lip like he was amused at the thought. 

"Your ship is infamous for taking down ships and crews twice your size! How stupid do you think royals are? If they were plotting to capture you they would have come more prepared! They would have had more ships, more men, more weapons and a plan!" 

Evie tried to keep her calm but fear and adrenaline made her words come out sharp and loud. She found herself getting angry as she tried to defend herself, the need to convince the crazed pirate before her that she wasn't some decoy plant that had tried and failed to capture him becoming urgent. If she was just an innocent cook she stood a chance. If he thought she was a part of a plot to capture him, she had no chance, she could see it in his livid eyes. 

"If yer just a cook, why didn't ye say when we were on the ship? Ye knew it was a princess I was looking for!"

"And then what? Then you would have hurt me until I told you where the princess was or you could have just killed me since I was of no use to you," Evie replied more quietly this time, trying to calm herself before she said or did something she regretted. 

She felt like some helpless animal trying to tame a wild beast that could tare her apart any second. She could see how furious Harry was, his eyes burning with barely contained rage. 

"Didn't do ye much good though, has it?" Harry said chillingly, giving her a sinister smile. "Afterall, what's to stop me killing you now?"

Evie slowly backed away from the approaching pirate, until her back hit the wall. Harry loomed over her, trapping her between his arms, one hand on either side of her head. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw ye overboard to the sharks?" Harry whispered, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Dozens of reasons flitted through Evie's head. 

Because she was a person and she deserved to live! Because she was only eighteen years old and still had her life ahead of! Because she didn't deserve this! Because anyone with a shred of compassion would have let her go! But no, reasonable reasons wouldn't work on this bloodthirsty pirate. What could she say? What could she say to a man notorious for his black heart and lack of mercy?

Evie found herself staring into Harry's eyes. In the dimly lit room and with his dark hair draped across his face, his eyes seemed brighter than normal. They were as blue as the morning skies, tints of golden like the morning sun lining them. 

Something came to Evie then, a whisp from a past she had almost forgotten. She recalled a boy with similar eyes as Harry's, a young pirate with a mischievous smirk. She recalled words he had spoken to her, and having no other ideas of how to get out of this mess, she let her mouth speak without thinking.

"It would be poor form to kill someone unarmed with no hope of winning," Evie whispered.

Her eyes started stinging as she refused to blink and break eye contact with the pirate towering threateningly over her. From this close, she could make out the slight stumble on his cheeks and chin, the dark lines around his eyes and the small scar near his left ear. She watched as he tilted his head at her words, his eyes never wavering from hers. 

The silence dragged on, making Evie feel sicker by the minute. She wanted him to say something. Anything! And she wanted him to back away and give her space, to grant her freedom from his suffocating nearness. 

Finally, Harry blinked. 

"Mr Smee!" Harry called out, startling Evie. Moments later Sammy burst into the room, saluting his captain proudly. "Take Miss Evelyn to the brig. Make sure she's fed and watered. No one is allowed to go near her unless I give them permission."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Sammy said, hurrying over to Evie. 

Harry allowed his eyes to linger over Evie once more before he slowly pulled away, allowing Sammy to take her by the hand. 

The young pirate quickly drew Evie away from the captain's quarters, biting his lip as he picked up on the tenseness between the captain and their captive.  

Once Evie was several corridors away from Harry, she found herself able to breath more easily. A little wave of relief washed through her, easing up the aching panic that had been building in her chest while in the captain's cabin. Although she was being sentenced to the brig, she was still leaving the captain's presence with a pulse. For a terrible moment, when he had crowded her against the wall, Evie truly thought she was breathing her last breaths. She could understand why so many people feared Harry, he was intense and dark as a storm at night. 

"Is your captain always so-" Evie gestured wildly with her free hand, unable to come up with a word that perfectly captured what Harry was.

"He can be a little temperamental at times," Sammy said, shrugging. "Family trait." 

 _A little?_  Evie almost choked out a laugh. 

"His temper aside, he is a good captain, M'lady. He looks out for his crew and he's fair," Sammy said, his voice proud as he spoke fondly of his captain. "No other captain on these seas has as good a form as he."

Sammy took her further down into the ship, leading her into a dark room filled with three rows of cells. He rummaged about in his pockets, keys jinglings as he took them out. He held open one of the cell doors, ushering her in before locking it behind her. 

"I'll bring ye food down later tonight," Sammy promised. 

He gave her a small smile, one with a hint of pity, before leaving Evie alone in the darkness. The only light was the willowy silver rays from the moon, shining through the barred port window above her. Evie huddled in the furthest corner, bringing her knees up to her chest. Even with all the layers of her wedding dress, Evie couldn't help but shiver in the coldness. 

 _Good form,_ Evie thought of Sammy's words, also remembering her last words to Harry, the words that had somehow saved her life - for now. 

When she was younger, barely a teen, she had once met a pirate. A young pirate boy who called himself James and who told her about good form among pirates, or at least, his pirates. He had almost been executed, had it not been for her and her sister's timely intervention. It was so long ago since she had seen him, many of the memories she had shared with him had faded into blurs. To save his life, she had insisted that he be her playmate for the duration of her voyage from Agraba to her mother's kingdom. 

Out of habit when thinking of James, Evie's fingers stroked her wrist. She winced when her fingers skimmed across her skin, and not the cord bracelet that was usually wrapped around her wrist. 

James had given it to her, a thank you and show of good form for saving his life. She had been forced to take it off by one of her maids, who had insisted that such a tacky thing could not be worn at a wedding. Begrudgingly, Evie had tucked it away in her jewellery box in her cabin on  _The Enchanted Rose_. 

 _It's at the bottom of the sea now,_  Evie thought sadly, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> To clarify, James is Harry. Why he lied to Evie about his name is something that I'll go into later. xx


	4. Good Form

_Ten years ago..._

* * *

The young pirate boy had been allowed to stay aboard  _The HMS Endeavour_ , but only as Evie's playmate. 

The first two weeks he had been on the ship the boy had been sullen, keeping to himself and doing nothing but staring at the sea. Evie knew he was still upset about the dreadful night he had been brought aboard the ship, but she had hoped that she could bring a smile to his face by taking his mind off of it. She had lots of games they could play! Dress-up, hide-and-seek, make-believe, dunking for apples or one of her many board games!

Despite her best efforts, he did not even glance in her direction. He ignored her pleas, shrugged off her tugs at his sleeves, and refused to look at anything but the splashing waves from her cabin's port window.

After a few days, Snow White had insisted Evie stop pestering the boy, telling her that he needed time to grieve. Although the crew of Lord Beckett's ship were led to believe that the boy had been a prisoner on  _The Jolly Roger_ , Snow White and Evie were aware that it was quite the opposite. They knew he was a pirate and that he must have had friends and even family aboard the ship that were now lost forever.

Evie was still young and had never experienced the loss of a loved one, so found it hard to fully understand how difficult it must be for the young boy. Snow White assured her that if the boy wished to play he would come to her in his own time, that until then the right thing to do was to allow him to be alone to process everything. 

It was three weeks into the journey that he finally approached her, tentatively allowing her to talk to him, though she did most of the talking. She finally discovered that his name was James, but what his second name was he refused to say. It was a few days more until he began playing games with her, though he was still reserved and timid. As time passed, he became slightly more confident, and for the first time ever Evie started to see glimpses of what the real James was like.

Evie knew he had a playful side with the way he occasionally teased and played tricks on her. Whenever he did, there was always a mischievous twinkle in his eyes with a barely suppressed grin. She imagined he had quite the wild streak in him, that he was someone who wasn't scared to raise hell for the heck of it. 

She could tell he was bold and arrogant, never a good combination, with the few stories he shared with her. He had gotten himself into a fair bit of trouble when he had been unable to hold back his cheeky tongue, his ego getting him into more than his fair share of fights. He had even shown her several of his scars that he had earned from his quarrels, though she suspected he had many more than he revealed. The ones he let her see where two on his upper left arm, that curved in on each other. He had jokingly told her he sometimes he liked to draw on two fins, making it look like a bit like a dolphin. 

The more time Evie spent with James, the more she wanted to get to know him. Besides the fleeting flashes of his true personality, his circumstances kept the real him locked away from her.

He was still mourning and being on the ship with the crew that had destroyed his home and shipmates did nothing to ease his pain. Evie could tell there was a deep fury welling inside him, she could see it every time James saw one of the men aboard her ship. He would grit his teeth, narrow his eyes and scowl as though his look alone could kill them. A few times Evie had had to risk taking his hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze to try and calm him down. Antagonising the men, especially in James current predicament, was asking for trouble. 

James was in many ways a prisoner for the time being. He wasn't allowed to wander the ship and was contained to the princesses' quarters. He had to keep a low profile on the ship, lest he arouse suspicion among the men about his cover story. One whiff of the truth of his pirate origins and Beckett would have his head. Because of all this, he remained mostly quiet and reserved, barely showing much emotion, despite those barely constrained bouts of anger at the crew and times he opened up to her. 

It was a month and two weeks into their journey, when their destination was just a breath away from the horizon, that he came out of his shell a little more than normal. 

For most of the day, they had been playing make-believe, pretending to be two of the most fearsome pirates to ever sail the seas. The two beds in the room had acted as their boats while the pillows were their cannons to launch at each other. After a shriek filled pillow fight to determine the best captain, Harry had conceded defeat, flopping down to sit next to Evie on her bed. He pulled something out of his pocket, offering it to her. 

"What is it?" Evie asked, examining the trinket in her hand.

"It's a gift," James spoke softly.

The bracelet didn't look like much. It was a red leather cord, long enough to tie around her wrist several times over. There were some shiny stones and shells attached to it and a grizzly, jagged tooth dangling in between them.

"This here tooth belonged tae the largest crocodile that's ever lived!" James whispered, his eyes shining brightly for the first time in weeks. "Me da called it Tick Tock, said it lived in a magical place called Neverland."

"It doesn't look that big," Evie said sceptically, her fingers toying with the tooth. The tooth was about as long as half her middle finger and jagged on one end like a razor. 

James grinned a little, leaning closer to her. Evie couldn't help but think he had a nice smile, even if it was rather impish. "That's only the tip of the tooth!"

Evie's eye's widened, her gaze reevaluating the tooth. If this was just the tip of the creature's tooth, how big was the actual creature it belonged to?

"How big was it?" Evie asked, her voice eager with curiosity.

"Bigger than this ship!"

"No way!"

"It's true! Ma dad swears it!"

Evie eyed James warily, unsure whether or not to believe his tall tale. Surely, if such an animal existed, everyone would know about it? It sounded like the stuff of legends!

But then again, sailors often swore there were monsters lurking in the dark depths. Some claimed there were titanic beasts that could overturn the largest of vessels, creatures with tentacles that stretched to the ends of the horizon. Others said there were monsters like giant snakes, that slithered through the waters and could coil around a man before dragging him and his crew down to the choppy waters below. No one knew how deep the oceans were, heavens only know what was down there! And with so many tales of sea monsters, how could they all be untrue? 

"Why are you giving this to me?" Evie asked, lowering the bracelet which she had been inspecting.

"It's good form tae repay kindness when it's given," James said, shrugging. "Ye saved ma life. Consider it a thank you."

"Good form?"

"Ma Da's a...  _was_ a sticker fir it," James said, his smile slipping away and eyes glazing over. Evie felt her heart ache, knowing Harry was shutting himself off again, locking away his emotions. "Every pirate worth their salt has tae have some kind of good form, albeit most of them, even ma Da, balanced on a thin line with it."

Evie tilted her head, waiting for him to explain more.

"Even pirates have tae have some honour among em. If someone helps ye, return the favour. Never kick a man when he's down or back is turned. Don't break yer word, if ye make a promise keep it. Ye know, stuff like that."

"No offence, but I never took pirates as the type to have honour and etiquette," Evie mused, playing with the bracelet. 

"And what do ye know about pirates? Have ye ever lived among em as I have? All ye've heard is what other's say about us," James retorted, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, so all the stuff people say about pirates are wrong? You don't raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer your weaselly black guts out?" Evie asked, batting her eyelashes.

James grin returned, small as it was.

"Well, I didn't say  _all_ the tales were wrong," James said coyly. 

* * *

_Ten years later..._

* * *

A dagger swirled through the air, finally plunging into the wooden door. 

 _Blast it all!_  

Harry ran a hand through his thick hair, cursing under his breath. And to think the day had started out so promising, only for it to unravel into this mess!

He had been tricked! Fooled! And it hadn't even been done on purpose! His men would never let him live this blunder down. Grabbing the wrong person? And a useless  _cook_ of all things! Not a noblewoman or anyone worth ransoming! What place did a cook, a mere commoner, have at a princesses wedding, to be allowed such a pivotal role anyway? And that stupid tradition! 

Harry snarled in frustration, stomping up and down the length of his quarters.

Sammy was seated on his desk, swinging his legs and twisting his bandana in his hands. He was watching his captain nervously, unsure of what to say to calm his temper. The rest of the crew were staying clear of the captain, having sensed his foul mood when he started shouting, cursing and shattering things in his room. 

"It's not yer fault," Sammy said. "It's just an understandable misunderstanding."

"Yer right, it's not ma fault," Harry gritted out, grabbing the dagger from the wall. He whirled around, launching the dagger into the air. It whizzed past Sammy's head, its point striking into the window frame behind him. "It's  _hers_!"

"Ye can't be taking it out on a helpless lass! It's not her fault!" Sammy tried to reason, shaking his head. 

"Helpless?" Harry scoffed, remembering how she hadn't hesitated to swing a sword at him and had tried to blow them all to kingdom come.  _Helpless_ was not a word he would use to describe the girl locked away in his brig. 

Thinking about the girl only made his fury swell. The more he thought about it, the more he loathed himself for not realising his folly sooner. It should have been obvious! The 'bride' he had encountered had not acted like the Snow White of his memory or her reputation at all. He had been surprised when she had lashed out at him with a sword not once, but twice. Then he had been utterly bewildered when she had threatened to blow up the ships!

Snow White would never have reacted that way, she was far too calm and docile. Given the circumstances, he had expected some resistance from the older princess, as he knew she was not afraid to stand up for herself. From his time as a passenger on her ship all those years ago, he knew she could be firm and stern when called for, that she could bravely challenge anyone if she believed they were wrong. He had expected a challenge from her in the form of words, not drastic action. When the women he had encountered had almost immediately turned to violence he should have known it wasn't Snow White.

If only she hadn't been wearing that damn veil! 

"What are ye going to do with her, Cap'n?" Sammy dared to ask, his voice uncertain like he was scared of the answer. "She hasn't done anything wrong to deserve rotten away in a cell."

"We're pirates. Hurting innocent people is hardly new to us," Harry muttered.

Hurting people was just pack and parcel of being a pirate. Harry was not ashamed to admit he enjoyed terrorizing people, relishing in their fear. It made him feel powerful, knowing he was completely in control. He was no longer a weak and defenceless child. No one could hurt him anymore, nor those he cared about. 

The captain flung himself into his seat, kicking his legs onto the desk. He lifted up a gold doubloon from his desk, tilting it so it glinted in the candlelight. With a sigh, he shoved it into his coat pocket, before crossing his arms and leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. He was suddenly very tired, the last few hours of seething having drained him. 

The situation was not ideal in the slightest and he wasn't sure how he could fix it. He needed Snow White. At this point he wasn't even confident that she was alive, considering he had destroyed her ship. If the cannon fire hadn't killed her and she had made it to the lifeboats, then the ocean still might. The sea was ruthless and unforgiving. Petty little vessels like lifeboats would not hold up long against the wrath of the sea should she turn on them. Harry hoped Snow White had made it to the lifeboats and that she had made it back to land. If not...

Harry shook his head, refusing to entertain the thought. 

"Sammy, tell whoever's on the helm tae set a heading for Auradon's port. Make sure tae lower the flag and have the sails colours changed tae white, we don't want tae garner any suspicion when we get close tae land," Harry instructed. 

The last thing he needed was the royal navy going after his head when they made it to Auradon. If they caught even a wisp of a hint that _The Rising Tide_ was near land, they would be on him like sharks to blood. 

"Do you think that's where the princess will be?" Sammy asked hopefully.

"Aye, it's the only place they can go. I doubt we'll be able to catch up or beat them there, they've too much of a head start, but there's a chance we'll be able tae grab the princess while they're at port. With so many of em injured and exhausted from the journey, they'll need to rest there and recuperate before they can head anywhere else."

"Perfect plan, Cap'n! I'll go tell the helm to set a course, eh-" Sammy had scurried over to the door, but before he left he turned to the captain. "Um, Cap'n... about the lass?"

Harry opened one eye, a sly smile on his face. 

"I'm not gonna kill her, if that's what yer asking," Harry replied, but the smile on his face told another story, one that made Sammy gulp. "Yet."

"Cap'n, but she-"

"Don't be letting her pretty face charm ye, Sammy," Harry snapped, rolling his eyes. "The only reason she's still alive is because she could still be useful."

"As a cook?" Sammy suggested, wincing as he waited for the reply.

Harry smirked. "Let me ask ye something. Why would a cook be allowed to not only attend but participate in a royal wedding?"

Sammy bit his cheek as he pondered over it. "Well, since the bridesmaids are decoys, they'd want someone who isn't important to lose, if someone did try to steal the bride."

"Maybe," Harry drawled. "Or... she knows the princess and is close enough friends with her tae be given the honour of being a bridesmaid. And if she is a friend of the princess, then there's a chance we can use her tae get a hold of Snow White."

"Oh," Sammy said, eyes lighting up with understanding. 

Harry dismissed Sammy with a wave of his hand. Already he was plotting away, thinking of ways to correct his mistake. He needed to get this sorted fast, time was already ticking against them. 

First things in the morning, he would drop a visit to his the guest in his brig. There was something he needed to find out, something that had been looming at the back of his mind since he discovered the truth of Evelyn's identity as the cook. He only hoped she would give him the answer he desperately wanted to hear. 

* * *

Evie had never slept so roughly in her life. She missed her queen sized bed, with its fine silks, fluffy cushions, lacy drapes and snug mattress. The cell she was in didn't even have a sleeping bench, just the grimy hard floor. To try and give herself a little comfort, she had taken off several of her underskirts to lie on. 

That night she had slept curled up in a tight ball, her dress the only thing to keep her warm. In the suffocating darkness of the cell, every creak, squeak and groan of the ship had her jumping to her knees, her eyes darting futilely around in the dark for the source. By mornings light, her nerves were worn out, her body ached and her eyes were heavy with tiredness. 

 _Harry certainly knows how to show his guest hospitality_ , Evie thought bitterly, scowling at the thought of the pirate. 

A door creaked open somewhere, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. Evie felt her heart lurch to her throat, internally cursing when Harry appeared before her cell. It was as if the mere thought of him had summoned him to her presence.

He leaned against the cell across from her own, just out of reach from the light pouring in through the port window. Evil scowled up at him, her hands tightening into fists as she raised her head proudly.  

Harry was a devil in red, lurking in the shadows. And she was the fallen angel, dressed in her dirtied white dress, her hair mused and cheeks tear-stained and flushed, kneeling in the mornings pink light. 

"What do you want?" Evie asked, her voice croaking from being parched.

"Was the other princess on the ship?" Harry asked, watching her passively. 

Evie felt like someone had doused her in freezing water, washing away her desire to sleep. Her nerves sparked to life, putting her on edge. She tried not to panic, to keep her face straight and breathing even, not wanting to let Harry know how alarmed she was by his question.   

"Other princess? You mean, Princess Evie?" Evie asked carefully, tilting her head.

"Aye, was she on the ship?"

Why was he asking about her? Was he suspicious? Did he know the truth? 

"Why do you ask?"

"Yer in no position tae be asking questions, lass. Don't forget, yer life is in ma hands," Harry replied darkly. "Now, was she on board?"

Evie tried to reframe from biting her lip, a nervous habit of hers. To buy herself a few precious seconds to think, Evie rose from her place in the corner of the cell and slowly made her way to the bars. While she did, she quickly tried to decide the best course of action. She could tell the truth and say yes, she had been on the ship. She couldn't see any harm in doing so, after all, the survivors of  _The Enchanted Rose_ were well beyond Harry's reach now.  

"It was her sister's wedding tae a prince of another nation, surely she was aboard that ship," Harry said when the silence continued. "I can't imagine she would miss it."

Evie understood his reasoning. The wedding was too important for her nation's sake and etiquette dictated that she would attend her sister's wedding. 

Truthfully, Evie hadn't wanted to go. To see her sister married into a loveless marriage twisted her guts. Whenever she thought about Snow standing at the altar in her lovely white dress, Evie couldn't help but feel she was looking into a sickly looking glass. One day she too could find herself in Snow's position, trapped with no way out, duty bound to do what the Queen demanded, even at the cost of her own happiness. It scared Evie how cruel her mother could be. 

"I don't believe she was," Evie lied, keeping her voice quiet.

Evie felt this was the safer bet, to pretend that the Princess Evie had not been on the ship. For whatever reason, Harry wanted information about her. If he thought that the princess hadn't been on board then he may not question his captive, looking for information about, well, her. If he did then it could lead to difficult questions and she would have to lie even more. Evie's mother had taught her a thing or two about lying, it was a useful skill, especially for a monarch. But tell too many lies and not enough truths, and sooner or later the lies could catch up to you. 

Evie also felt that in the long run, Harry believing the princess Evie hadn't been on board the ship, could be vital to keeping her safe. If heaven forbid, they did catch up to the survivors of her ship, then if they thought the princess Evie wasn't there they would not look for her. If they thought she was there and demanded for her to be handed over, the pirates would find out she had lied to them, that they had had a princess in their grasp the whole time. She did not want to be on the receiving end of the pirate's wrath if that did come to pass. 

Harry blew out a puff of air, looking away from her. His shoulders sagged a little, as though a heavy burden had suddenly been lifted from them. Despite the way his body relaxed, his face showed signs of conflict, his jaw clenched tightly and his lips drawn into a frown. 

"Why is a cook dressed as a bride on a royal vessel?" Harry questioned, still not looking at her. 

"One of the other bridesmaids took ill, I'm the only one who fit into the gown," Evie shrugged, skillfully spinning her lie. "I can't say no to royalty. Besides, what fashion lover in her right mind would pass up the opportunity wear such a lovely dress?"

Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was looking at her. Evie didn't care for the shrewd look in his eyes like he was seeing right through her. 

"So ye really are a naebody?" Harry said, clicking his tongue. "Not worth anything tae anybody?"

Evie's grip on the bars tightened, her temper bristling. If only they weren't in the way, she could throttle him for his attitude and everything he had put her through. 

"A bit like you, I guess," Evie quipped, smirking. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, unfolding his arms and stepping forward. They stood close together, separated only by the thick bars of the cell. Evie refused to shy away, to show that she was intimated by his nearness. The damn pirate clearly had issues with personal space. 

"Well then, I guess that leaves one final question," Harry whispered, his eyes twinkling. "What tae do with ye?" 

"Let me go," Evie said dryly.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of silver keys. To Evie's surprise, he unlocked her cell door, pulling it open. He gestured grandly for her to leave. Evie stayed where she was, watching him through narrowed eyes, waiting for the punchline.

"Be my guest," Harry said, grinning. "Planks up deck, don't let it smack ye on yer way down. Have fun swimming several hundred miles to land in shark and monster-infested waters." 

Evie glowered.

Harry smirked.

"Didn't think so," Harry said in a sing-song voice. He reached behind him, pulling up a pile of fabrics Evie hadn't noticed that he had brought in. He tossed them to her before slamming the door shut and locking it. "Here, put this on. It should fit."

Evie unfolded the fabrics, noticing it was a dress. It was simple and elegant, periwinkle in colour. It wasn't like the elaborate and beautiful frilly gowns she normally wore, but she was thankful that she could finally get out the wedding gown. It was torn and ripped from her escape attempt on _The Enchanted Rose_ and dirted from her night in the cell. Even without a mirror, she knew she must have looked dreadful. 

Evie glanced up at Harry, quirking an eyebrow. 

He grinned wolfishly, holding up his hands defensively. "Don't worry, I'll give ye privacy tae change. Make sure yer ready by sundown, ye and I are going on a wee adventure."

Evie swallowed, watching as Harry smiled evilly before spinning on his heels and waltzing down the corridor. As he left, she heard him whistle a vaguely familiar tune, though what it was, she couldn't recall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry was whistling Chillin Like A Villain. It's like one of the few hevie canon interactions we have, Harry whistling Evie's song. There's also a Pirates of the Caribdean quote in there ^_- 
> 
> Why Harry told Evie his name is James will be revealed later, for anyone wondering. 
> 
> Questions to be answered, I'd love to hear your theories! Why does Harry need Snow White? Who is the other person he is looking for (I know that one is painfully obvious lol)? Will Harry and Evie realise they knew each other? Will Harry capture Snow White or will Evie get away?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a historical AU, set back in the golden age of piracy. I'm still debating whether or not magic characters will have magic. We'll see more of the past connection between Evie and Harry in the future. 
> 
> For anyone who likes listening to music while reading. First scene: Pirates of the Caribean - Soundtrack 1 - Fog Bound. Second scene: Sinbad soundtrack, song 'surfing'.


End file.
